Common types of treatment for removal of thrombus include fluid delivery, such as a lytic or other blood thinning medication. For example, a doctor may deliver a desired drug, such as lytic, to the treatment site adjacent to the clot in order to break down the clot matter. This manner of treatment may result in small pieces of clot remaining in the vessel after treatment, commonly attached to the vessel wall. Problems with known methods of clot removal is it's a common requirement for the patient to remain overnight in the hospital or the treatment may not completely remove the clot from the vessel. An object of this invention is to provide a mechanical means for aiding in the complete removal of clot material.